The Return Of Brian Kendrick!
by TheBoyOfPower
Summary: Brian Kendrick has returned to WWE and he has his eye on glory. Watch as he tries to rise to the the top and maybe, just maybe win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and main event Wrestlemania!


**Elimination ****Chamber 2014**

**February 23rd 2014**

**Minneapolis, Minnesota**

**Target Center**

It was the main event of Elmination Chamber and that meant one thing, the battle to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion inside the Elmination Chamber. Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Cesaro and Sheamus were all about to fight it out for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

First to enter the devilish structure was the champion himself, Randy Orton. Many disliked Orton ever since he won the title from Daniel Bryan at Summerslam. The reason for all the hate was that Randy could never get a clean win when he had to defend the championship. However Orton planned to prove all those fans wrong tonight in the Elmination Chamber! As Orton stepped into the chamber he looked around it and smirked he did his signature taunt before entering his pod.

Next to come was John Cena who came out with a mix reaction from the crowd. John Cena done his salute before entering the ring. He looked at Randy before entering his pod.

Daniel Bryan was next to come out as the YES! Movement was in full swing as Bryan entered the Chamber. He entered the ring and does the Yes sign to get the crowd even more fired up then they already are. He then enters his pod.

The Swiss Superman was next to come out. As he started to walk down the ramp you could the determination in Cesaros eyes that you never seen before. Many fans thought that Cesaro had no chance of winning compared to eveyone else but just like Randy Orton he wanted to prove them wrong. Cesaro quickly entered his pod.

Christian came out to a large amount of boos but it didn't look like it bothered him at all. While going down the ramp he did he usual lookout taunt before entering the ring. He put his feet on the on one of the second turnbukles before looking around. He then stood in the ring.

The crowd looked at the ramp, waiting for Sheamus to enter. However no one was coming out. On the titanton it shows of Sheamus laid out on the floor in his locker room. He has pipes and chairs around him. Officals rush to the scene aid Sheamus.

"How is Sheamus meant to compete?!" Jerry Lawler asks.

"I don't think he can King!" JBL replies, shocked at what happend.

"Well ladies and gentleman I'm being told that we need to commercial break while someone deals with the situation. We will be right back after this."

**After commercial break**

Triple H music hits as he comes out with a microphone.

"As you all know, a few minutes ago Sheamus was attaxked. Now we are looking into the matter but sadly Sheamus won't be able to compete tonight but as we all know the show must go on. So on that note we are proud to introduce our replacement." Triple H then goes to the back as the crowd look on in dispare to see who would replace The Celtic Warrior.

_Man With The Plan _starts playing as the crowd look on in shock. They thought to themselfs _Could it be? _and their question was answered when Brian Kendrick came out and got given a huge mark out by the crowd. He smiled as he looked at the superstars in the chamber who were just as suprised as the fans.

"Oh my god!" Michael Cole shouts.

"I don't think anyone excepted this!" Jerry Lawler says.

As Kendrick enters the chamber it is locked by officals. Brian enters the ring and the ref calls for the bell to start the match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!

Kendrick and Christian quickly lock up but Christian manages to get the upper hand. He puts Kendrick in a headlock but he gets thrown of and pushed towards the ropes but as Christian bounces of Brian Kendick hits him with a standing cross-body! However Christian gets up quickly so Kendrick nails him with a huge dropkick! He taunts to the crowd as they cheer for him before going back to work on Christian. Kendrick throws Christian into the corner and lashes out with punches. However Christian catches and throws Kendrick in the middle of the ring and Christian hits Brian with a suplex.

Christian started throwing punches at Brian Kendrick and lifts him up to do a back suplex... but Kendrick flips and lands on his feet! He hits Christian with a dropkick to the back witch takes him down. Kendrick then picks Christian up and bounces of the rope and hits him with a flying forearm! Brian Kendrick is all fired up and goes for the cover.

**1...**Kick Out!

As Kendrick tries to pick Christian up he counters with a roll up!

**1, 2... kick out!**

The count began before a superstar was let out of the pod.

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...**The lights flickered on different pods until it stopped on one and it was...John Cena!

"Here comes Cena!" Michael Cole says.

John Cena comes in and clotheslines both Christian and Brian Kendrick. He picks Brian Kendrick up and hits him with a back suplex! John Cena goes to work on Christian by lashing out at him with some punches he then throws Christian outside the ring. Brian Kendrcik gets up and dumps John Cena over the top rope. Both Christian and John Cena are up out side of the ring but not for long as Brian Kendrick hits both of them with a moonsault to the outside!

"Great move by Kendrick!" JBL shouts.

Brian Kendrick hooks the leg of Christian.

**1,2 kick out!**

He then tries on John Cena.

**1...kick out!**

Brian Kendrcik lifts up Christian and throws him back into the ring. He climbs to the top rope and attemps a cross-body... but Christian counters with a drop kick!

John Cena is now back in the ring and he throws Christian into the corner and hits in with a shoulder tackle.

The count began before a another superstar was let out of the pod.

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... **It was Cesaro!

Ceasaro ran into the ring like a machine and hammered away on on Brian Kendrick. He hit him with three upppercuts before throwing him against the rope and when Kendrick ran back Ceasaro attempted a Europeon Uppercut but Kendrick ducked underneath by using his speed! However it was almost as if Ceasore read his mind and nailed Kendrick with a huge backbreaker!

"Ouch that will hurt in the morning!" Jerry Lawler says.

Brian Kendrick rolled out the ring and Cesaro pushed John Cena into Christian making both men go down. He then picked up Cena at him with a Bridging Fallaway Slam. Cesaro looked away the ring and laughed, seeing that eveyone was down. He then taunted.

"Wow King! Look at the destruction Ceasaro has left around the ring!" JBL says, impressed by Ceasaro.

"I know John! I'm very impressed!" Jerry Lawler replies.

Ceasaro then got Christian legs and pulled him to the middle of the ring. He then did the spin sign with his finger.

"I think it's time for a swing!" JBL says.

Ceasore gets Christian legs and does the Ceasore Swing on him! On the 3rd swing Brian Kendrick goes to the top rope and hits Ceasaro with a dropkick, making him let go and Christian flies out the ring.

Eveyone is down except Kendrick as the counters begins to see which superstar enters the chamber next.

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... **Randy Orton quickly went out his pod and looked at Kendrick. He mouths to him to _Bring It _and Brian Kendrick does so and now Randy Orton and Brian Kendrick start fighting outside the ring. Meanwhile in the ring Christian and John Cena were up and start punching back and fourth until Christian hits Cena with a dropkick! He goes for the cover.

**1,2...****kick out! **

Christian is frustrated and goes into the corner he now signals for the spear.

"Oh man, this isn't good news for Cena!" Michael Cole.

John Cena slowly gets up and just before he turns around Christian runs ast him...but Cena throws him into the air just in time! John Cena catches him and nails him with the AA!

**1,2,3! Christian is elminated.**

The crowd start to boo John Cena for elminating Christian but doesn't see that Ceasore is behind Cena and John is hit with clothesline to the back of the head! He knees John Cena back over and over. On the outside Orton slams him into the steel. He goes inside the ring the pushes Ceasaro of Cena and starts hitting him with punches before taking him down with a dropkick. Randy Orton picks up John Cena and sets him up for the hangman DDT. But John Cena counters and throws Randy Orton over his back and back-first onto the steel.

Now Kendrick was back in the ring and he and John Cena have a stare down. The crowd says: _Lets go Kendrick! Cena Sucks!_

But then Ceasore nows gets in the ring and both John Cena and Brian Kendrick look a him. They both smile and start attacking Ceasore.

"The fight is on!" Michael Cole says.

Cena and Kendrick set up Ceasore for a suplex but he counters with a double suplex!

The counter down begins before Daniel Bryan joins into the match!

**10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. **Daniel Bryan was out his pod and huge YES! Chant breaks out through the area.

Daniel Bryan hits hits Ceasore with a running clothesline and sees that Cena is getting up in the corner. He does a running dropkick before giving Randy Orton a suicide dive.

"Daniel Bryan is on fire!" says JBL.

But Brian Kendrick had something to say about that has he does a flip over the ropes onto Bryan. Brian Kendrick then starts to climb the cage.

"Whats Brian Kendrick doing!?" Jerry Lawler asks.

As he gets halfway, Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton are up and Brian Kendrick jumps of the cage with a moonsault!

"Oh my!" Michael Cole says.

John Cena hits Ceasore with a dropkick inside the ring however he gets up straight away and hits John with a tackle. He then does a stomp on top of him. But Brian Kendrick goes to the top rope and hits Ceasore with a cross-body! He runs at Ceasore but he hits Kendrick with a European Uppercut.

Ceasore does his usual wake up taunt to show that he was about to do the Neautrallizer! But as Kendrick gets up he nails Ceasore with a kick to the side of the head that could be heard through out the whole arena. _  
_

Brian Kendrick picks Ceasore up...Sliced Bread! He covers Ceasore.

1,2,3! Brian Kendrick has eliminated Ceasore!

Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton are fighting outside the ring and Randy Orton hits Bryan with a Hangman DDT on the steal! He covers Daniel Bryan.

1,2...kick out!

Randy Orton looks at Brian Kendrick and goes into the ring.

"Brian Kendrick is the main target right now! He has really shown himself in his return." says Michael Cole.

But John Cena comes from behind and fights both Brian Kendrick and Randy Orton. But John Cena turns around...RKO by Orton! He does the cover.

1,2,3! John Cena has been eliminated!

Now only three were remaining. But Daniel Bryan goes onto the top rope and hits a double missile dropkick from the top rope!

Daniel Bryan went into the corner and did the yes chant, waiting for Orton to get up. But Kane comes running down the ramp and being the monster that he is, he rips the cage door open. Daniel Bryan is distracted by Kane and he doesn't see that Randy Orton was up! Daniel Bryan turns around...RKO by Orton! He goes for the cover on Daniel Bryan.

1,2,3! Randy Orton has elminated Daniel Bryan.

Only Brian Kendrick and Randy Orton remained.

Brian Kendrick jumped onto Ortons back but Randy shacked him of. Randy Orton ran at Brian Kendrick but he countered with a Japanese arm-drag. Kendrick hit Randy with a dropkick.

He ran again at Randy Orton but Orton countered with a scoop slam. He does his wake up taunt. Brian Kendrick gets up...RKO by Orton! The cover!

1,2...Kick out!

Randy Orton looks at tue ref in complete shock. He signals to the ref that it was three but the ref has none of it.

Orton is mad now and goes in the corner... he's setting himself up for the punt! He runs at Kendrick...but he counters with a spinning heel kick! Brian Kendrick goes onto the top rope, Shooting Star Press! But Randy Orton moves out the way just in time and Kendrick gets up and holds his stomach. He gets up and another RKO by Randy Orton!

1,2,3! Randy Orton retains the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Orton goes onto the top rope to celebrate while Brian Kendrick rolls out the ring.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I spent really hard on it and I really enjoyed it. However I think I need to work on my match telling so I would appreciate some help. Bye!


End file.
